1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a device which demonstrates gravity, momentum, and centrifugal force in an interesting fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a large funnel-shaped device can be used to demonstrate gravity, momentum, and centrifugal force by starting a marble or the like tangentially around the upper, inner periphery of the funnel device at sufficient velocity to impart a rotational motion thereto. As gravity pulls the marble downward, the centrifugal force produced by the circular movement and the starting momentum maintain the marble in contact with the inner walls of the funnel. The marble will then spiral downward to drop out of the bottom of the funnel. Due to conservation of momentum, the marble will experience a rapid increase in the rate of rotation as it drops causing the vertical movement to become slower as the marble descends. This principal has been incorporated into various toys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,057 to Irvine shows an amusement ballgame table having a convexly flared funnel and a track to launch a marble or the like onto the track. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 89,246 to Raden et al teaches a game table having a funnel-like portion. Geiser, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,928, shows a straight funnel having means for, launching marbles into the funnel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,949 to Buck et al teaches a device in which small model automobiles are launched into a cylindrical wall and are maintained in their position by centrifugal force for a period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,789 to Polonyi discloses a space toy in which a ball is tangentially injected into a bowl having convexly flared sidewalls to simulate a spacecraft in orbit.
A device known as the "Spiral Wishing Well" using this principle is in use to attract charitable contributions. This device use a funnel having a convexly flared wall mounted on a container and having a pair of tracks which permit launching of coins into the funnel such that the coins roll on edge around the funnel, spiral down and drop into a container. The present invention represents an improvement over the Spiral Wishing Well. The funnel portion of the Spiral Wishing Well is open to the elements when used out of doors and also is subject to tampering by users. For example, when unattended, the funnel could be stuffed with paper or the like preventing any coins from being collected or the exposed funnel portion could be easily damaged. The launching tracks are formed from thin plastic and extend upward from the periphery of the funnel and can therefore be easily damaged.
There is thus a need for a weatherproof funnel-type amusement device suitable for unattended charitable collections which will be secure from vandalism and tampering.